


New Rule

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Multi, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chel and Tulio argue over definitions. Miguel asserts that under some circumstances three days is too long a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rule

Dividing loot was serious business. For years, Miguel and Tulio had had three rules:

1\. Equal shares except for solo work.  
2\. If you help without the other person knowing it or wanting you to, it does not count as partnership work, and you do not get a share.  
3\. No making up any more rules.

There were other rules relating to girls, betting, acceptable use of force in matters of deception, pets, blanket-sharing and how you should always listen to Tulio, but the loot-dividing rules were what had kept them together for so long without too many (temporary) breakups.

Chel was upsetting this precarious balance. Tulio sort of, maybe, kind of loved her, but he did not approve.

They were resting in a quickly constructed shelter made out of large leaves, with more leaves laid out on the ground underneath to keep away bugs and mud. Rain pattered on the makeshift roof in a steady rhythm. "Does stolen food consumed on the road count as loot?" Chel insisted. "What about if all the loot is tomatoes, and only one of us likes tomatoes?"

"Rule number three!" Tulio insisted.

"Actually, I think we did define loot at one point," Miguel put in. "It's anything we take away from an adventure or a job that we didn't have before we went in."

"So, like... me?" Chel said, cocking her head.

"Well, it doesn't apply to _girls_ ," Tulio put in quickly. Put Chel was looking at Miguel and Miguel was looking at Chel, and then suddenly they were both looking at him.

"Do-- I-- No-- Look--"

"Rule number three," Miguel said with a hopeful grin.

"Chel, you are not _loot_. You're a person. You choose what you want to do and where you want to go and who you... erm... I mean, I don't _own_ you. We, neither of us--" Tulio gestured helplessly between himself and Miguel and her. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"I choose for myself?" Chel prompted, playing with a strand of her hair. The look she gave him was enough to melt his brain.

Tulio's mouth said, "Yes, of course." His mind was busy elsewhere.

"Excellent," Chel said and clapped her hands. "Take off your clothes, then."

"What? Who?"

"Me too?" Miguel grinned happily.

"Both of you." She put a hand on each their shoulders. "I'm your loot, and you guys are mine. That's the definition of loot, and because of rule number three, there can be no more arguing, right? So let's get to some sharing, hmm? You okay with that, Tulio?"

"Buzzah," said Tulio.

"I knew you would be." She smiled as she slid her hand up inside his half-open shirt, drawing spirals on his skin. "Get on with it, then. See how quick Miguel's been about it." Miguel was already kicking off his boots, his trousers half-unbuttoned.

Tulio looked at him, looked at her, considered the images the suggestion alone was forming in his head, and practically ripped off his shirt.

"First shares," Chel breathed as she undid her earrings and belt, "kisses." She kissed Tulio. Her tongue was wet and slick against his, and his legs turned to jelly.

"Miguel," she said as she broke the kiss, and Miguel scooted over. Tulio could feel his naked skin against his own as he kissed Chel, deep and sweet just as Tulio had. He could guess what would be next.

"Okay," Chel said, gently breaking the kiss just as Miguel's hand was wandering up to her breast, "now you two kiss."

Miguel's grin was like the sun, and he leaned in. His mouth felt just exactly like Tulio had always imagined, only better. Tulio was pretty sure they'd both wanted to do this for a long time now. It was just that there had always been girls and it had never seemed to be the right time and Tulio hadn't wanted to be the first one to suggest it.

Miguel was holding Tulio's head still with one hand and taking control of the kiss, of his mouth, and all Tulio could do was let his tongue dance with Miguel's and try not to combust.

"Okay," panted Chel from just a few inches away, "now _somebody_ do me before I _burst_."

Tulio smiled against Miguel's mouth and glanced at her. Chel was breathing hard, her lower lip caught between her teeth, legs splayed out with her hand between them. She kneaded her mound under the flimsy loincloth. She was a vision. He reached for her and tugged at the loincloth, and she unhooked it with one movement, letting it slip off her full thighs and on to the leaves.

Miguel was kissing his neck, biting it occasionally, his hand rubbing Tulio's thigh, up and down, and up, until his fingertips brushed against Tulio's cock. It sent a shudder through him. "Come on, then, _querida_ ," Tulio said. "You may have to hurry."

Chel clambered up between them, settling on Tulio's thighs, facing Miguel. Tulio slid his hands around her and undern her top. Her breasts were soft and squishy and wonderful, and she made a sound of appreciation as he found her nipples.

Miguel put his arms around her too and kissed her, and fumbled until he found Tulio's cock behind her. He grasped it and pulled at it. Tulio's brain fizzled out again, and he panted against Chel's shoulder, bucking up into Miguel's hand.

"Yes," she breathed, and Miguel shifted, placing himself between her legs. Holding her hips with one hand and Tulio's throbbing cock in his other, he slid inside her.

"You guys," Miguel said and paused to groan as Chel's pussy swallowed his cock, slick and soft and wet. "You guys really kept me waiting for this for far too long."

"It's – it's only been - three days since El Dorado," Chel panted.

"Far – too - long!" Miguel said in a strangled voice, each word emphasizing a thrust.

Tulio could barely register the conversation. There are some things a man simply cannot be expected to do, and one of them is think clearly with an armful of luscious Chel and with a gorgeous Miguel handling your cock. Who would have guessed he'd be so good at it? Miguel leaned in over Chel's shoulder and caught his mouth again. Why had he not had beardy Miguel-kisses before? Tulio was not sure. Tulio was not sure if he cared as long as Miguel didn't take his mouth away, because his tongue was rolling against his and it was nothing like making out with Chel and yet this, too, was absolutely perfect.

Chel was bouncing between them, making little mewling sounds of appreciation, and Tulio felt the orgasm build up inside him, unstoppable, at least as long as Chel kept making those sounds, and Miguel kept doing that thing with his thumb.

Holy mother of god, his _thumb_.

Chel sped up, her cries coming louder and faster, and Tulio's world turned white.

A few minutes later, the three of them lay in a sweaty, happy naked pile on top of the leaves. Cool water was trickling under Tulio's back.

"Chel?" he said, having only then regained the power of speech.

"Mm-hmm?" she intoned.

"I came up with a new rule."

"I thought you said no more rules."

"No more rules about sharing loot. This is not a sharing rule."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Here it comes. 'We should always listen to Chel.'"

She leaned up on an elbow and gave him a dazzling smile. "Good rule."

"Seconded," said Miguel happily, giving a thumbs-up from where he lay sprawled on his back.

Tulio grinned. "I'm glad we had this talk."


End file.
